HF Episode: 563 (9.5.12)
SCENE 1: ELEVATOR. ALEXANDRA IS SCREAMING. SUDDENLY, THE STRANGE NOISE STOPS. ALEXANDRA: Thank you god... (Andrew starts to wake up) ANDREW: The f- ALEXANDRA: Ssshhh! The elevator stopped or something and we fell. You hit your head. ANDREW: How are you? ALEXANDRA: I'm fine, but this could collaspe any minute. ANDREW: So we're gonna die? ALEXANDRA: Basically. (Alexandra rolls her eyes) SCENE 2: BOSTON CITY JAIL. LIBBY IS IN HER CELL ALL ALONE. POLICE OFFICER: You have one hour left. LIBBY: I would like to spend those hours alone, bye! (The Police officer exits) (Linda enters) LIBBY: What do you want? LINDA: To say bye. (The camera zooms in on Linda, who is upset) SCENE 3: DYLAN'S TOWNHOUSE. HE IS STILL STANDING THERE, WATCHING ROSEMARY AND MARK LEAVE. SHEILA ENTERS. SHEILA: Dylan? You look like you have seen a ghost! DYLAN: Rosemary's in trouble, dear. SHEILA: What happened? DYLAN: Mark and Rosemary's friend John's bank has been taken hostage. SHEILA: What! I need to go see them! DYLAN: They left. SHEILA: For Florida?!?! That's hours away! DYLAN: Oh my god, I just realized that. SHEILA: They probably didn't realize it either! Dylan go get in your car and stop them. Bring them to Logan! I'm calling them to see when the next flight to Florida is! Do you know where the bank is? DYLAN: It's in Port St. Lucie. SHEILA: That's close to West Palm, they can land at Palm Beach International Airport. Now go and be careful. (Dylan and Sheila hug and Dylan leaves. Before Sheila calls the airport, she wishpers to herself "Do we ever get a break?") SCENE 4: HARPER TOWNHOUSE. MICHAEL ENTERS THE KITCHEN. MICHAEL: Jenn is on facebook and Violet is on her laptop. WENDY: OK. MICHAEL: What's wrong? WENDY: Nothing. MICHAEL: Don't give me that. I know you too well. WENDY: Fine, I miss Eric. MICHAEL: I do too, honey. You can get through this. (Violet runs in) VIOLET: Uncle Mike, Aunt Wendy, come quick! You gotta see the breaking news! (They run into the living room and turn on the TV.) NEWS ANCHOR: Hello and welcome back to CNN. We are following breaking reports that there has been another gun shooting at a bank in Port St. Lucie- MICHAEL: Doesn't John live near there? NEWS ANCHOR: -oh, wait a second, there hasn't been another shooting just a hostage, according to Annie Cooper, who is claiming her husband, John, is the bank owner- WENDY: OH MY GOD! MICHAEL: I'm going to call Rosemary! (Michael runs out) JENNIFER: Wendy, what the hell is going on and what's wrong with Rosemary! (The Harper girls look worried) SCENE 5: ELEVATOR. ANDREW STANDS UP. ANDREW: No I can't die.. I just had my first kid! (He pounds on the door) ANDREW: GET ME OUT OF HERE! ALEXANDRA: I'm going to call 911. ANDREW: You do that. (The elevator drops, again!) SCENE 6: BOSTON CITY JAIL. LIBBY: Where's daddy and Brad? LINDA: They didn't want to visit. We are going to Port Charles to see Shawn and TJ and I know this is your last day, and I wanted to see bye and I love you. LIBBY: Please bitch. You don't give a damn about me. You just wanna rub it in my face. LINDA: Libby, you know that is not true! I love you! LIBBY: Yeah right, just get OUT! LINDA: Why are you doing this!? LIBBY: Why are YOU doing this?!?! Just leave! You had your chance to defend me and you didn't! LINDA: You need to learn your lesson! LIBBY: Shut up! You are the world's worst sister! Get the hell out and never come back! (Linda runs out, trying not to cry) SCENE 7: LOUISBURG SQUARE. HANNAH AND ANYSSA RUN INTO EACH OTHER. HANNAH: Oh my gosh, Anyssa, I am so happy for you! (They hug) ANYSSA: Aww, thanks Hannah. HANNAH: No problem! When's your due date?? ANYSSA: May. HANNAH: Awesome! Our babies can be best friends! (They laugh) ANYSSA: So how's the wedding planning going? HANNAH: We actually haven't- Wait that's Rose's car speeding down the highway! ANYSSA: They look upset! (Hannah and Anyssa wave them down. The car pulls up) HANNAH: What is going on hun? ROSEMARY: Our friend, John, is in a hostage situation, I'll talk to you later. HANNAH: Wait! (They start to pull away, but suddenly Dylan pulls up) DYLAN: Guys, get in my car. ROSEMARY: No, we have to go to Florida! DYLAN: I just called Sheila, there's a flight leaving for West Palm Beach. ROSEMARY: Let's go Mark! MARK: Wait. Guys please don't tell anyone about this--You guys derserve a good Labor Day. ANYSSA: Mark! MARK: Please.. (They enter Dylan's car) DYLAN: Anyssa, Hannah, you guys drive the car to my house. ANYSSA: OK. (Dylan's car pulls away, while Anyssa and Hannah are left worrying) SCENE 8: MICHAEL AND WENDY'S TOWNHOUSE. WENDY: Um..John Cooper is her very close friend of Rosemary and Mark, well Rosemary is close to Annie, um.. and he lives in Port Pierce a town near there- VIOLET: Oh my gosh! That's Rosemary's friend who's in there! WENDY: We think. (The girls start to prepare for the picnic, while Michael enters) MICHAEL: Dylan picked up Rosemary's phone. He is putting them on a flight to Florida. JENNIFER: Who is the hostage taker?!? MICHAEL: We don't know... VIOLET: Oh my gosh.. Do you think John is gonna die? (Wendy and Michael stare at each other) SCENE 9: BOSTON LOGAN INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT. DYLAN IS SEEN HUGGING HIS SISTER AND BROTHER-IN-LAW. DYLAN: Keep me updated, please. ROSEMARY: We will. (In each other arms, Rosemary and Mark enter the plane. Above the door it says "WEST PALM BEACH") SCENE 10: MONTAGE http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dE9B4ILtAnA PLAY SONG A PRISION GUARD IS SHOWN PUTTING LIBBY IN HAND-CLIFS, WHILE LINDA IS SEEN RUNNING OUT OF THE JAIL. SHE FLASHES BACK TO WHEN LIBBY WAS BORN, HER GRADITION, AND THEM RECENTLY HUGGING. SHE STARTS CRYING VERY HARD. MEANWHILE, LIBBY IS SEEN WALKING THROW A JAIL HALLWAY. SHE IS SEEN SMIRKING AT THE OTHER PRISIONERS. ONE OF THEM, LOOKS LIKE HER DECEASED MOTHER. LIBBY FLASHES BACK TO ALL HER GREAT CHILDHOOD MEOMIRES AND THEN REALIZES THEY STOPPED WHEN BRAD MARRIED ALEXANDRA. STILL OUTSIDE THE JAIL, LINDA PULLS A MINI-MORIOR FROM HER PURSE. SHE PUTS MAKEUP ON AND MAKES SURE NO ONE CAN TELL SHE HAS BEEN CRYING. SHE FIXS HER HAIR, WHILE HOLDING BACK TEARS. "I AM NOT GOING TO LET YOU HURT ME ANYMORE LIBBY. I LOVED YOU AND TIRED TO HELP YOU. YOU RUINED YOURSELF. YOU WILL NOT HURT WE ANYMORE." THE PRISON GUARD PUTS LIBBY IN THE BACK OF A VAN. AND SHE TAKES A LOOK AT HER "DADDY" AND BROTHER THROW THERE CAR AND THE VAN WINDOW. SHE STARTS SCREAMING "NOO-OOO!" AND STARTS CRYING. LINDA ENTERS THE FAMILY CAR, LOOKING FINE. THEY ASK, "HOW WAS LIBBY?!?" AND LINDA REPLIES "SHE ACTUALLY LEFT BEFORE I COULD GET THERE". RALPH REPLIES, "GOOD, IT WAS FOR THE BEST HUNNY. NOW LET'S GO VISIT THAT BOY YOU WERE FRIENDS WITH IN SCHOOL". BRAD REPLIES, "OK DAD". IN THE END THE SCREEN IS SHOWN CUT IN HALF, ONE SHOWING LINDA SMILING AND LIBBY SCREAMING AND CRYING. ****TO BE FINISHED**** Category:Episodes